Wedding and Miracle
by Azurknight
Summary: Rex has only one thing left after his journey to marry the woman he loves


Wedding and Miracle

One month has passed since the gods were defeated by Rex Raglan and his friends and allies. Ever since Rex has but one thing on his mind, his wedding to the woman he loved Dyshana the agent of the gods who started his ancestors journey. Almost immediately after their battles ended he proposed to her, and ever since they've been planning the ceremony with help from their friends. They planned to have the ceremony in a chapel on Aegisthus, it was a large building big enough to fit and army inside.

As many people were invited including kings and generals who knew about the Raglans battles throughout history. Currently Ellis is attending to Dyshana helping her with her dress which was designed by Ellis herself and sown by all the females in the group it came out beautifully. Dyshana's dress was white with green trim, adorned with diamonds, and an emerald on the chest gathered by Vashtor, Alberti, and Winefeild, and was complete with a veil that covered her face. Inside Dyshana's room Ellis notices Dyshana not looking very happy despite this being the day of her wedding to Rex.

"Dyshana what's the matter aren't you happy today is a wondrous day especially for you and Rex" said Ellis

"Not it's not that I'm just very nervous my heart is racing it feels as if my heart will burst from my chest"

"Oh I see well it makes sense the two of you are giving your lives to each other"

The other women Plum, Reverie, Beatrice, enter the room after hearing the two talk about the situation.

"Indeed Dyshana and I can't wait to see the children the two of you will have together" Plum adds

The sound of the word children raises another thought in Dyshana's mind. She imagines herself holding a baby in her arms with Rex holding her in his arms never letting go, this thought brings a warm smile to her face.

"And I'm envious I must say I've no doubt that Rex will be a marvelous husband, he's a great man, and the best swordsman I've ever known" Beatrice adds as well

"I also agree with them you will no doubt know nothing but joy and Rex is a great person not only to treat you a person but lately I've heard talk he wishes to treat you as a woman as well" Reverie says

This thought brings a blush to Dyshana's face, so the rest of the women enter the room the finish the preparations for Dyshana's appearance. Ellis applies Dyshana's lipstick light green to go with her dress, Beatrice, Qua, and Murmina each give her a pendant with different designs on them, Reverie applied makeup to Dyshana's face giving it more shine, finally Sharona and Vira-lorr both picked a bouquet of flowers for her a combination of blue and green roses. After all the preparations are finished Dyshana exits the room and walks to the through the halls to the great hall were Rex is waiting for her. At the altar Rex is waiting wearing a ceremonial uniform given to him by Zerva originally worn by Leonhardt at his wedding many years earlier. Meanwhile all the guests take their seats including the rest of their friends Albertie, Vashtor, Zerva, Winefield, Fer, Ganz, and Arbol.

Dyshana approached the altar her heart racing faster as was Rex's he was still mentally preparing for this wedding. After a while of sitting finally the priest who was conducting the ceremony was finishing his reading.

"Do you Rex take Dyshana to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do" Rex quickly says

"And do you do you Dyshana take Rex as your husband?"

"I do" Dyshana also says

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Rex approaches Dyshana even closer still nervous, he lifts her veil and passionately kisses her sealing their marriage he was so close to her he could feel her heart beating. Dyshana looks at him with loving eyes and just says I love to him. Everyone watching begins clapping their hands some people even brought to tears and stand cheering the two on. Upon exiting the chapel petals begin to rain celebrating the event, Dyshana then throws her bouquet into the crowd of people and is caught by Ellis the only thing left is to go home and plan for their next joy which they hope to experience soon childbirth.

(Two weeks later)

Two weeks have gone by since the wedding; Rex and Dyshana have moved into a small house inside a new town built in Lucrecilla, Rex, gets money through guild commissions and Dyshana spends her days working on being a better wife. Dyshana at the moment is buying stuff for diner; she now wears a simple black sleeveless dress. After buying all the stuff she needs she begins to walk home when she suddenly feels weak and faints in the middle of the street fortunately a random citizen carries her to a doctor. Rex returns from completing a commission when he hears from the same citizen about what happened to his wife he arrives at the office where she lays in a bed awake and waiting for him with a smile on her face.

"Dyshana are you alright are sick"

"Rex I just fainted but I'm not sick"

Dyshana sits up and grabs Rex's hand and puts it to her stomach.

"Rex I'm pregnant the doctor confirmed it to me minutes ago"

Rex overwhelmed with joy hugs his wife and the two enjoy an embrace overjoyed at the thought of being parents.

(Nine months later)

Since they found out about Dyshana's pregnancy the two have been preparing buying toys, and clothes Rex even built a crib with help from Alberti since their friends have been visiting almost frequently. At the moment the two are sitting in their home; Dyshana sits in a chair and Rex puts his head to her stomach to feel the baby move.

"Are you becoming impatient Rex?"

"I'm just excited aren't you?"

"Of course but remember the doctor says any day now and soon I'll be the mother of your child"

"And I'll be the father of yours"

The two are so comfortable as they are they fall asleep as they are however they are woken up four hours later by a splashing sound.

"Rex I think it's time"

Dyshana begins to feel the labor pains as Rex carries her to their bed and runs to get a doctor. Minutes later Rex returns with a doctor and begins to gather the needed supplies clean sheets, hot water, and a blanket. Dyshana begins to breathe heavily and Rex holds her hand for hours as she gives birth finally after hours of waiting Dyshana finally says she can feel the head and shortly cries fill the room the cries of a newborn baby. The doctor cleans the baby, wraps it in the blanket, and hand it to Dyshana.

"It's a boy" the doctor says

Rex kisses his wife and sits next to her looking at the newborn child.

"A boy Rex we have a newborn boy our child look at him"

"He has your purple eyes and your beautiful face"

"And he has your hair"

The two couple hold their child close to their hearts and think about how wonderful their life is, the child senses this and stops crying and instead extends its tiny arms for his parents attention.


End file.
